A Time We Loved
by Imaginable
Summary: Lily Evans has been accepted into Hogwarts, she's still young and still so innocent, she just can't believe that a person could kill another; she can't even kill a small spider. This is her story, from innocent kid to hardened adult. How it happened.
1. Finding out a single truth

Summary: Lily Evans has been accepted into Hogwarts, she's still young and still so innocent, she just can't believe that a person could kill another; she can't even kill a small spider. This is her story, from innocent kid to hardened adult. How it happened.  
  
A/N: I plan on writing this from the moment our darling Lily is accepted into Hogwarts to the day she dies, and just maybe there will be a little surprise for you when the last chapter is posted, and I might decide to write a sequel, it depends. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except maybe a few peoples and a bit of the story line, not much I know, but that's all I get credit for.  
  
Chapter 1 - Finding out a single truth  
  
Lily Evans was having a rather odd dream. In her dream she was floating outside her sister's window, and she kept on taping the panel of glass, but no body answered, then suddenly she was falling, falling into complete and utter darkness, all around her she could hear laughter. She considered laughing alone with the others, but it didn't really seem appropriate as she was certain that the voices were all laughing at her and not with her.  
  
Suddenly, the tapping sound that she had made earlier on her sisters window now applied to her, suddenly she was in bed again, she was certain that she could see her sister outside and tapping on the glass as payback for she herself doing it.  
  
It took a while to notice that the tapping didn't go away, and as she slowly gained conscience, she realised that the tapping was actually in reality, not just a figment of her overactive imagination. She groaned and turned over, but the noise continued refusing to be ignored.  
  
"Shut up!" she whispered, barely awake as she looked at the offending window. Through the fog of her unawakened mind she realised something: Today was her eleventh birthday, the sixteenth of July.  
  
"What a wonderful way to be woken up on my birthday Mr. Window, now, why are you being tapped and by what or whom?" the tapping continued, no more or less consistent than it had been before. Grumbling, she grabbed her dressing gown from it's position draped over her desk chair, and pulled it on, advancing upon the lavender coloured curtains.  
  
As she opened the window and owl flew in, but that was not all that strange. She smiled at it and petted it gently before whispering to it.  
  
"I think you got the wrong room sweetie, my sister's on the other side of the house on the first floor, I'm Lily you know; I'm not magical!" she petted it some more, before carefully going over to her drawer and getting some of her sisters owl pellets and giving them to the owl, who cooed her delight.  
  
"Off you go, why don't you go and wake my sister up, due revenge I think, after all, her letter woke me up and today is my birthday - " she trailed off as she looked at the owl before her.  
  
"You're not for my sister" it was a statement "you're for me! Oh my god! You're for me! I'm - oh my god! I'm a witch too!" after much excitement and hugs to the owl, Lily stopped suddenly, she knew that Aurora Evans would be happy, she was not so sure about Petunia, or her father. She shuddered slightly at the thought of her father. He scared her, the way he treated Aurora, she was ashamed to admit that he really was her father.  
  
She sighed, all traces of her previous good mood vanishing as she again patted the owl, imagining what life at Hogwarts would be like. If, that was, her father allowed her to go. She thanked the owl and slumped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room.  
  
When she woke up, the letter still clutched in her hand, she could hear the sounds of breakfast going on down stairs, she yawned, and feeling her hand around something looked down, it was then that she remembered.  
  
"AURORA! I GOT INTO HOGWARTS! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! OH MY GOD I GOT IN!" she ran down stairs, completely ignoring her father and second eldest sister.  
  
"AURORA I CAN GO TO HOGWARTS WITH YOU! I CAN GO WITH YOU!" she jumped up and hugged her sixteen year old sister so tight that Aurora had to shout at her to stop, but she too was almost dancing around the kitchen in joy.  
  
"Well done Lils! Well done! Hey! Are you trying to suffocate me or what?" laughing, Aurora swung the ecstatic Lily around the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at the bouncing eleven year old.  
  
"I thought that when Petunia didn't get her letter that there was no way that I'd get one! But I was wrong! Look! Here read it!" Lily grinned, seemingly ignorant of the fact that a fuming Petunia and a father who still seemed a bit drunk from the night before were in the room.  
  
"Ok, ok, hem, hem: Miss Lily Evans, 7 Jaun St, southeast bedroom, London, (it always amazes me how they know all of this stuff Lils, ok, ok, I'll keep one going!) You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry (Oh well done Lils! But do I really have to go on? Fine, fine!)  
  
For the rest of the day Aurora took Lily out into muggle London, buying her nice cloths and things as a special 'treat' for getting into Hogwarts.  
  
"Aurora, how did you get so much money? Daddy only gives Petunia pocket money" Lily asked as Aurora paid for yet another dress. Aurora grinned at her.  
  
"I've got a job Sis, I get to tutor some of the younger years because I'm ahead in my year and some of the teachers just don't have enough time to do extra lessons, so I got hired, pretty cool huh?" Lily nodded enthusiastically imagining her older sister teaching other people magic.  
  
"Tell you what Lils, I'll do you a deal, if you get me food from the kitchens, I'll tell you where they are, I'll teach you some extra stuff as well, though I doubt you'll be needing it! You're a really learner and listener, that'll give you extra brownie points at school. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"We have a deal!"  
  
"I'm glad, I almost starved last year, I was late to dinner, I was early to breakfast only because I had to leave early and I sometimes even missed lunch! I eventually found out where the kitchens were after going to much trouble to find out from the house elf's, annoying little green things that think your god's gift to the world, but even then I didn't have much time to go, helping out and all"  
  
"That sounds so cool!" Lily was almost bouncing up and down on the small chair outside the café, she had already finished her vanilla spider and was so full of sugar Aurora was sure that she would be able to run around a football oval and not be at all tired.  
  
"Uh huh, it is, Hogwarts is the best place on earth! I can't wait until September first! But right now I think we best had be getting back home, you know how dad is!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
"Oh Lily well done! I am so proud of you darling!" Lily smiled, curled up tightly on her sisters lap, a huge smile still covering her peaceful features. "I wish that mum was here to see you" she stopped as Lily opened one eye and peeked up at her.  
  
"Tell me" her soft spoken voice seemed commanding as she looked up into her sisters eyes that were so similar to her own. Aurora sighed, evidently not wanting to share the story, she had kept it locked up inside her for so long, she was used to the pain, she could live with it. So she thought.  
  
"She was so happy when I got my letter, she told me that she was scared it would never come, told me that at Hogwarts I would learn so many things, have so much fun, meet so many people, and learn to love everything in the world, or hate it. I told her that I wanted to go to France when I was finished at Hogwarts, she scoffed at the idea as I remember, said that France was for people who were weak minded, who loved art and things that didn't help in life" Aurora sighed, slowly and stroked Lily's hair with an experienced hand.  
  
"She told me that to understand who and what we are, we had to become one with the rest of the world. She told me to do anything for my dreams and not to let anything stand in my way. I've failed her there little Lily" she paused, waiting for the inevitable question.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I said that I'd never love Lils; that I'd never give my heart to anyone, but I have, to two people actually, two people who mean more to me than my life. I would gladly give up living just to know that they were happy" a tear leaked from her eye as she looked down at the red head, who nodded sagely into her lap.  
  
"I know what you mean. I love you so much, but I don't think I really love Petunia or Daddy, and I don't really remember mummy, I don't really have any friends at school, so that means I'd give up my life for you right? Loving someone means being, umm, 'totally devoted to you'?" Aurora laughed at the familiar song.  
  
"Yep, that's right Lils, love means that your 'totally devoted to me'" she laughed at the scowling expression on her sisters face, and poked out her tongue mockingly, Lily frowned harder.  
  
"What happened next?" Lily was not to be deferred on the subject of her mother, she only had vague memories of a vague woman who, although hazy, was very strict and forbidding, all she could remember of her mother was the way her eyes seemed to hungrily follow her older sister, waiting for her to leave for the magic school that was supposed to change her.  
  
But it hadn't changed her.  
  
"She got mad at me when I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin or Ravenclaw, she told me that the people in Gryffindor were all fools, to weak and pathetic to understand and see what they really wanted, to have any real goals in life. She left. I haven't seen her since then"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What's Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and Slythering?" Lily was frowning at the story, to her, her mother did not sound like all that nice a person.  
  
"They're houses, like you have Fraiser and Gippy and Queen and all of them, but the people in Gryffindor are meant to be really brave and strong, Ravenclaws are meant to be really, really smart and intelligent, Hufflepuffs are meant to be loyal and a bit dim, and Slytherins are meant to be sly and secretive. You should never trust a Slytherin they say."  
  
"But if the Slytherins are meant to be mean and stuff, why did mummy want you to be put in there? I don't want to be, I want to be with you in Gryffindor" Lily declared with a smile at her sister.  
  
"I don't know why she wanted me to be in Slytherin, but I'm glad that I'm not. Gryffindor is a good house Lily, you should try to get put in there."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to get into the Gryffindor one, what colour is it?" she asked, hoping against hope that the colour would be blue, her old house colour and favourite.  
  
"Nope Lils, it's not blue" she laughed at the look on her sisters face "I can read your mind you know? I just know you so well Lils! You are so transparent! But the colours are, drum roll Lils!" Lily rolled her eyes, put made the appropriate sound in her thighs, smacking them in a steady drum beat.  
  
"RED AND GOLD!" she patted Lily on the back as the girl scowled again. "I hate red, it's the colour of death and blood"  
  
"Nuh uh Lily, Red is the colour bravery and strength, of being able to resist blood shed" Lily rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Whatever, I still reckon that the people in the house will all die" she paused, obviously considering something, "what happens if I can't make any friends at Hogwarts, do you think they'll just ignore me?" she sounded very worried Aurora noticed, hearing the quiver in her younger sister's voice. She shook her head.  
  
"They'll love you Lils, you'll be the envy of the school what with me as your sister!" She grinned at the outraged expression on Lily's face, and burst out laughing when Lily simply shook her head, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Lils I just thought of something!" Aurora's voice had changed from teasing to genuinely exited, she jigged her legs up and down until a grumpy Lily was forced to sit up, scowling more than ever.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're going to have to go to Diagon Alley!" Aurora paused for the words to sink in on Lily, the effect was almost immediate, but not really what she wanted.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Not just 'oh' Lily! Diagon Alley, they have pet shops where they even sell snakes! They have a wand shop, you'll have to get a wand you know! They have bookshops, Joke shops, Potion shops where you can buy made up potions or the ingredients, they have a bank run by ugly looking goblins, they have a quidditch shop, they have - huh?"  
  
"What's quidditch?" Lily asked, rather curious about the insight towards the magical world that had for so long been her sisters alone, but that she now shared.  
  
"Quidditch is a game played by wizards, they all have broom sticks and fly pretty high up too, it's really dangerous; heaps of players and referees used to disappear suddenly, only to turn up months and moths later with no memories, I love it!" Aurora seemed so eager to tell Lily about everything in the wizard world. She felt as if she really did fit in with her sister, like they were friends not just related like she and Petunia.  
  
"Oh Lily! I just can't wait! When do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow? I don't know Lily, don't you want to wait a bit?" Aurora grinned at the reproachful look that was directed at her, and threw a teasing punch at her little sister. "Sure you don't want to wait a bit, there's still plenty of time! You don't get the train until September first you know!"  
  
"NO! LETS GO TOMORROW!" Lily was almost jumping up and down, long since clambering off Aurora's lap in irritation as her sister described all of the wonderful things in the wizarding world that Lily had never heard of and could only get at the famed Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ok! Calm down, we'll go tomorrow already! And have a great time I might add!" she was looking at the animated Lily with sparkling eyes, not un- similar to that of her famed headmaster, any previous thoughts of her mother no longer tormenting her.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Lily's excited voice echoed around there two story house as she bounced on her elder sisters bed in an attempt to wake her up so they could get going to Diagon Alley.  
  
Aurora however had different ideas.  
  
"Lily we're going in an hour! Come back then and we'll go, not yet, it's too early!" she rolled over in a futile attempt to escape from her sister. But her sister seemed to be anticipating just that move and in a final try to wake up Aurora ripped the bed sheets off the bed, exposing a pale Aurora in pink pajamas.  
  
"LILY EVANS!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
"Ok Lils, do we have everything yet? I want to get going and do some pleasure shopping, school supplies are just so boring to get!" Aurora yawned again, still rather annoyed at Lily for waking her up as she had.  
  
"Um, we still have to get . . . a pet, a wand and quidditch stuff" Aurora frowned.  
  
"a pet, a wand and quidditch stuff - hey! Give me that! It does not say quidditch stuff! Lily! If you want to go to the quidditch store then just say you want to go for fun!" Aurora handed the list of school supplies back to Lily, who grinned widely, balancing her cauldron and books.  
  
"Ohh! Can we go to the ice cream place Rory? I love ice cream!"  
  
Aurora grinned.  
  
"I know you do!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
"Isn't she pretty Rory? I love her so much! Thankyou so, so, so much!" Lily grinned in pleasure at the blue pet carrier that Aurora was holding. She looked up as she heard her sister asking her something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said what are you going to call her?"  
  
"Oh, umm, I don't know, what's a good cat name? I mean there are ones like, blackie and sooty, and lucky and spotty and oh, I just don't know! I never really thought that I'd ever get a cat!"  
  
"What about skittle?"  
  
"No! I've got the best name!" She laughed at her sister "guess what it is! Come on! I bet you won't get it!" looking at the cat, and her future she thought it would be the perfect name.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"TRY!"  
  
"Ok, um, pebble, scrap, bluey, bubs, fur ball, Gemmy, sweetie, Happy, spot, dot, pot, snotty - "  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Scoop!" Lily smiled happily, it was the best name her cat could have. Aurora looked at her carefully, wondering why she would name a cat 'scoop'.  
  
"Because I'm going to be a journalist when I grow up! I'm going to write for the wizarding paper or whatever it is, I'm going to write the best stories and have the best time!"  
  
"It's called the daily prophet but - "  
  
"How did I know you were thinking that? Well I'm telepathic don'tchaknow? I can read you like I can a book! I - Oof!" she was knocked to the ground as a boy and his friend ran past, but both stopped as she hit the ground, dropping Scoop, her cauldron and all her books.  
  
"Aaargg!" she let out an annoyed shout as she scrambled up, collecting her books and saying sorry to the passers by who all stared at her.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" She turned around to the offending boys, and looked them over angrily, Aurora let out a laugh as she saw the two boys.  
  
"James and Sirius isn't it?" she asked the two boys, who nodded at her before turning back to Lily.  
  
"Sorry about that! We have to hurry, we sorta ran off from James's dad and I think he might be going into hysterics in about - "  
  
"Two minutes approximately, that's how long it took him last time. He called the Aurors, and made them search the whole of Diagon Alley for him, it was so funny! They didn't see us of course, we had, um, well we got to go, sorry!"  
  
He held out his hand for her to shake, she took it and frowningly shook it, suddenly her hand felt as if it was being vibrated to death, she yelped and looked to her sister for help, Aurora glared at the boy, who was laughing his head off, but Lily could detect a smile underneath her sternness, and admitted to herself that it would be quite funny, if it wasn't happening to her.  
  
"I hate you! Make it stop you jerk!" she shouted into his face, it was beginning to hurt quite a bit and she could feel tears just underneath her eyes. He just laughed harder. She felt the unexplainable, or maybe not so unexplainable urge to punch him in the face.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" He looked at her for a split second, before waving his hand. The shaking stopped instantly, but he and Sirius continued laughing at her.  
  
"I won't forget this James - ?"  
  
"Potter" supplied Aurora, who had only ever seen Lily this angry once before, and that had not even been for herself, she had been upset on her other sisters Petunia's behalf.  
  
"I won't forget this James Potter" she grated out at him. He simply shrugged and laughed some more at her.  
  
"So what? You'll probably end up being a slytherin anyway! Loser! Come on Sirius!" both he and Sirius turned and were quickly lost in the crowd.  
  
She turned to her sister.  
  
"I hate him, forever and ever that was so mean!"  
  
"I know honey, I know"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think, like I said before, I plan on making this a 'Life of Lily' first year up to seventh, even up to the fateful day where, well you know! I may skip some of it and all, but you'll pretty much get the whole picture. I hope to have the next chapter posted up next week, or in a couple of days, this is a new story for me so I'll try not to be to lax.  
  
Imaginable ^_^ 


	2. A big red train

Disclaimer: Ok, ok, this is going be good, I just came up with the best disclaimer I've seen in a while: I own NOTHING. The end. (Can you believe how hard it is to come up with the words I own nothing? Much less actually say, or write, them; it's very degrading)  
  
Chapter 2 - A big red train  
  
Lily Evans stood at the London train station. As far as she was aware that was all she stood at. She could see no mysterious looking wardrobes, no golden globes she had to walk through, no magic lolly pops she could lick and be transported to another world, there might have been some brick combination she could pat, but if there was she had no idea that it existed.  
  
As of yet she was beginning to doubt the fact that the train to Hogwarts would just mysteriously 'appear' at one of the stations. She highly doubted that the muggles would find it at all normal; she also thought that the ministry of magic might have made a rule to stop such going ons.  
  
Hard as it was, she sat patiently waiting for Aurora to turn up, she knew that her elder sister had gone somewhere, but had no idea where, she hoped that it had been somewhere where they sold food; she was starving.  
  
"Lily! Come on! Hey I got you something to eat; you looked just a little famished as you were" Lily grinned at her sister, who winked back. Lily sat up and yawned, stretching her hands above her head. Grabbing her luggage and Scoop, she yawned again before setting off at a trot after her elder sister.  
  
"So, oh wondrous sister of mine, how do we get onto this train? I've been looking around and so far have spotted no pubs that mysteriously appear when before no pubs have ever appeared before" she yawned again, not having got enough sleep the night before, the very idea of Hogwarts had kept her awake for quite a few nights.  
  
Aurora gave her a slight frown as she waited for the other to catch up with her.  
  
"Well, we have to go through this sort of wall, then when we're on the station, well we get on the train and go to Hogwarts, it's quite simple really" she stopped suddenly, noticing that her younger sister was not by her side. She turned around and faced the dazzling green eyes of Lily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Aurora" she paused, looking anything but sorry "but I just don't do the 'I can walk through walls thing' I'm just not going for the loony-house look, you know the 'I can see dead people' thing, you have to understand, I do have a reputation to keep up, Petunia you know?" She hid a smile behind her hand at the exasperated look that came over her sisters face.  
  
"Poor you" Aurora grabbed Lily's wrist and proceeded to haul the struggling eleven year old through to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"I am warning you Rory! Don't ever, ever do that again! I could have run strait into that wall and do you know what I'd have then? I'd have a broken nose, among other injuries!" Lily glared at her smirking sister, evidently not the least bit pleased with her actions.  
  
"Awww, I'm sowwy! Did I scare youuu little Lily? Did i? I'm sowwy!"  
  
"Quit it already! You could have just asked me to walk through! No! Don't tell me; 'you did!'" Aurora Evans grinned at her younger sister and punched her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Of course I did little Lily, and if I recall correctly, which I do, you stoutly refused to even consider walking through a wall, I might of course have tried to convince you, but I know you Lily, your just like a pig" she couldn't help snorting at the outraged look Lily had acquired "reason one, your stubborn, yes you are stubborn Lily, think about food, reason two, your stubborn about food"  
  
"No fair! They're the same reason, you can't count that against me! Even if it is true" she smiled, she didn't really mind bad mouthing herself, just so long as the person she was talking to didn't play it out to much. She had picked the wrong opponent.  
  
"Oooh! Finally admitting the truth are we, stubborn and food loving, you know, you almost remind me of Petunia, I SAID ALMOST!" she ducked as Scoops cage came flying towards her "you really should be careful of that cat! He's hardly a battering ram!"  
  
"I dropped it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Dit too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Dit too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Dit too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Dit too!"  
  
"Hey, um, sorry to disturb this wonderful argument and all, but do you think that it may be possible we could get on the train Rory, I mean we do have a meeting in the prefects carriage and it's usually best to get good seats. . ." the brunette trailed off, looking at Lily, "Hey, Rory, are you two related? You could almost pass for twins, almost mind you" she grinned at Lily who smiled shyly back at her, not quite sure what was going on.  
  
"Yup, we're sisters, uncanny resemblance isn't it?" she laughed with her friend and Lily felt just a tiny bit left out as the two conversed about their summers.  
  
"Um, I guess I'll just go and get a carriage then shall I? See you at Hogwarts Rory" she smiled at her elder sister, standing on tippy toes and kissing her sister on the cheek before turning to the red steam train.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Come here Lily! Sorry for being so rude! This is my friend Sarah, she's in my year, a fellow prefect, but she's in Ravenclaw, rather sad really, we met on the train and we're still the best of friends, but anyway, Sare, this is my youngest sister Lily, she just got her letter!" Sarah smiled at Lily.  
  
"I remember when I got my letter, I mean you must have expected yours, after all your mum was a witch and everything, but I was so surprised, at first I didn't even believe it, until I was walking in London the next day with my mum and dad and I saw the leaky cauldron and, well, it was so cool!" Sarah was still smiling at the memory, but neither Lily nor Aurora looked particularly happy.  
  
"Hmm" was all Lily could think of to say to Sarah "Um, should we be getting on?" she changed the subject hastily with a quick look towards her older sister, who taking the lead grinned and nodded.  
  
"Your first time on the Hogwarts express, boldly going where no Lily Evans has gone before!" Lily frowned at her sister teasingly, before creasing her brow in fake thoughtfulness.  
  
"But, theoretically I can hardly call myself the first Evans on board now can I! Sometimes I just wish you didn't exist Rory, (A/N: Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true, I hear that far too often) so much trouble could be bypassed, I mean I could say that I was the first Evans on board but noo! You're here!" she grinned at her grinning sister as she dragged the two older students onto the red train and down the corridor.  
  
"Yup, the one and only Aurora Evans, first ever Evans to step aboard the Hogwarts express!"  
  
"You say that like you're proud mudblood, I certainly wouldn't be proud if I were scum like you" Lily looked up to meet the harsh and grey eyes of a blond haired boy. The first though the cross her mind was in all truth rather inappropriate; 'cute' wasn't the best way to think of someone who had just insulted your only loving family member.  
  
Of course Aurora Evans didn't need Lily's hot words that she felt sure would emerge as soon as she understood what the Malfoy kid had said. She could handle the little twerp on her own.  
  
"Detention Malfoy" she yawned at him, showing him just how impressed she was. He growled at her, and she saw his hand twitching, she almost laughed at the control he was putting into not grabbing his wand and trying to hex the living daylights out of her "try and remember not to insult a prefect four years older than yourself, it generally ends in dire consequences, and not for the prefect" his grey eyes seemed to be trying to kill her, she didn't doubt that if he was ever given the chance then he would do his best, she would just have to make sure he was never given that chance.  
  
"You will pay for this Evans, for all the insults you ever chucked at me" He glared at her, completely ignoring both Sarah and Lily, Lily didn't like being ignored, less if the attention was being focused on Aurora, even negative attention seemed to annoy her.  
  
"Which one? Right now there are two Evans standing in this compartment, me and Rory" she paused, trying to remember what Aurora had called the blond haired boy "Mal-foil was it?"  
  
He snapped around, this time focusing his energies on her, she twitched under his intense gaze and he smiled at her, before turning away and sweeping down the corridor. Aurora bust into fits of giggles that both Sarah and Lily found hard to resist.  
  
"Oh my god! He is twelve and he thinks he owns the world, oh my god, he's like 'I'm-the-best-in-the-world-come-kiss-my-arse' what a loser, I feel sorry for you Lils, you have to put up with him for six years" Lily rolled her eyes at her sister, quietly wrinkling her nose in disgust, ergg!  
  
"Come on my dear red heads, Rory and I have to go to the prefets carriage, perhaps you would like to find a carriage and we'll come and join you later, all we have to do is patrol a couple of times and stuff, we won't be too long" she smiled sympathetically at the flash of fear that suddenly crossed Lily's features, before she nodded.  
  
"Yeh, sure, um, see you guy's later, oh but Rory, if you happen to see that guy who ran into me before, do you think you could do me a favour?" she paused and turned pleading eyes up to her sister, who sighed in a resigned sort of fasion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give him a detention or two from me! See ya Rory, Sarah" grinning she puled her trunk off in search of an empty carriage.  
  
"That sister of yours is defiantly a worry Rory, who's the guy she ran into?" Sarah asked Aurora as they themselves dragged their trunks up to the prefect carriage. Rory shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Who else but our very own James Potter"  
  
"YOUR BOYFRIENDS LITTLE BROTHER?! Oh god that is a classic! I bet after years of feuding they fall passionately in love and have millions of children and live until a rip old age!" Sarah smirked at the look on Rory's face.  
  
"That would be way too weird, I mean, think about it, if I marry Cameron, and I plan on marrying Cameron, then they'll be brother and sister and then if they married then, yuck, I don't even want to think about it" She shook her head "come on, better go in, see who the new heads are and all, oh do you remember Diggory? Oh I wanted to murder him sometimes! The rules he came up with!"  
  
~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^* ^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~  
  
Lily was having little luck with getting a carriage, she was getting sick of carrying her trunk down the corridor, she had already passed several occupied carriages, and was not enjoying the idea that perhaps there were none left. She sighed, it looked like she would have to go to the very end, she did not really feel like sharing any carriages.  
  
Opening the very last carriage of the train with a groan she dumped her trunk on the racks and flopped down on to the cushioned seats that were provided. With a sigh she turned to look out the window, not really sure of what she would see, the last she remembered was the busy London streets, but she felt sure that they had long since passed them.  
  
Slowly, little bit by little bit, her eyelids shut and she floated of into the sleep that had eluded her for days.  
  
~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^* ^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~  
  
"Hey Jamsie! Look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember that girl that we knocked over at Diagon Alley before? Well she's in the last carriage"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking - "  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, you know how she sort of looked like your brothers girlfriend, maybe she is"  
  
"You are sick Sirius, she was eleven"  
  
"Well, you know that potion, um, polyjuice or something? Well - "  
  
"Sirius, get a life, she might be related to Aurora, but I highly doubt - "  
  
"You never know James - "  
  
"Sirius how do I get you to shut up?"  
  
"You should know that by now James, I'm disappointed"  
  
"Fine, we'll go and talk to her! But if we get into trouble or you do anything to her, it is all. Your. fault."  
  
"Why would we get into trouble for trying to make new friends?"  
  
"You can escape the words of rules Sirius, but they have a meaning"  
  
~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^* ^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~  
  
Amy had yet to find a seat, she had yet to sit down and eat chocolate frogs with the rest of the first years, she had yet to meet any first year she thought was worth knowing, they were all blond idiots. (No offence to blonds intended, I have a generalisation problem, sorry ^_^) Amy Gehlder was starting her first year at Hogwarts, she was the eldest child in her family, so had no sisters or brothers who had come to Hogwarts, but next year, her little brother would be, she had looked forward to going to the famed wizard school from the moment her mouth had been able to form the word 'magic', and now she was on her way.  
  
Amy was a very wealthy pure blood witch, her mother was assistant minister and her father was *the* minister. She lived in a huge house, large enough to hold the whole of London, or so she told her father when she asked a friend to stay and received his routine answer of 'there's not enough room honey, and anyway, you don't have any friends'. She hated him for that. She hated him for even existing. She hated him so much, he was such a cruel person, of course he never spoke to her like that in front of her mother, but whenever he could, with out observation from her brother, maids or over protective mother, he was a total bastard.  
  
Not that Amy had grown up without a loving family, not at all, her real father had died when she was seven, leaving behind a grieving widow, a lonely daughter and a six year old child. Her mother had withdrawn, her baby brother had been confused and she herself had been mad. At the man who had killed her father . . . in effect. If it had not been for the minister of magic, then her father would be alive, her father would be waving her off at the platform and her little brother joyfully asking him when he was going to Hogwarts.  
  
But it wasn't that way, and it never could be. She cursed her step-father again, if he hadn't made the aurors stay. . . she wasn't going to think about it, right now she needed somewhere to sit.  
  
Still burrowed in her thoughts she reached the end of the train, and realised that not one of the carriages had been empty, she sighed, and opened the door to the one in front of her, it didn't have many people in it, just one girl who looked like she was a first year to.  
  
Lily looked up at the sound of the door being opened and smiled faintly at the brunette who entered, before going back to her textbook. Amy sat down across from the girl not bothering to put her trunk up on the racks, she sighed again and stared out the window.  
  
"So, um, what's your name? I'm Amy Gehlder" she smiled at the other girl again, who was looking up owlishly from her transfiguration book. The other girl smiled shyly back at her.  
  
"Lily Evans, nice to meet you Amy" she put down the transfiguration textbook and focused all of her energy on the person in front of her, Amy looked nice; she didn't have any makeup on (which made her superior to the other girls in Lily's eyes), she had dark brown hair that was tied up in a loose fitting pony tail, wisps of it hanging down and framing her tanned face, she a few freckles, not nearly as many as Lily, and bright, clear blue eyes. This surprised Lily; she had never seen a brown haired person with such light blue eyes, and she almost fell from her seat in shock when the girl grinned and laughed at her.  
  
"I get it from my dad, his eyes were so light they were almost white, or so my mum tells me, I don't remember him all that much" she looked down, trying to picture her dads eyes, but she couldn't, slowly the memories were fading.  
  
"I'm sorry for you, what happened to him?" she asked softly, seeing the hurt in the other girls eyes, not wanting to even think how horrible it would be to loose someone you loved.  
  
"He died when I was seven, I remember him a bit, not much though" Lily nodded, it was the same with her mother, she could hardly remember the woman, and from Aurora's description, she wasn't sure that she wanted to.  
  
"I'm sorry" she patted the other girl on the knee uncomfortably, not really wanting to pry, not really wanting to know.  
  
"He was investigating a lead into a case at the ministry, he, and six others had been sent to some remote forest to look for some idiot called 'Voldemort' something like that anyway, but the guy's wizards knew they were coming and surrounded them, they tried to get out, but the minister wouldn't let them, even though they were outnumbered three to one, saying that 'they could still win if they tried'" she paused for a moment and sniffed "He killed all of the others, but not dad, dad had to stay and watched as he killed them, one, by one, then you know what he did?" she paused and looked up.  
  
Lily shook her head, entranced against her will with the tale.  
  
"He set him free, that damn bastard set him free, he let him crawl to St Mungo's bruised and wounded, he was mortally injured of course, so it didn't matter that he had been set free, he was a 'messenger' to tell of the great dark wizard that had risen. God it hurt, seeing him lying there, he knew he was going to die, everyone knew, they didn't even try to save him, they knew that they couldn't, he died seven hours after he was put in intensive care" Amy stopped, and slowly looked up into the startled and startling green eyes of Lily.  
  
She paused, seeing the disbelief in the other girls face. "Friends?" she managed to ask with a small smile through her tears, the other nodded again.  
  
"Friends"  
  
~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^* ^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~  
  
When James Potter arrived at the carriage that the Lily girl was in, he found that she was talking to another girl in a seemingly encouraging fashion, he didn't really *mean* to listen, but he couldn't help himself, he knew that they would stop talking were he to just walk in, so, motioning to Sirius, they slipped the door open a crack and kneeling down listened to what the girls were saying.  
  
". . . n't worry, my dad isn't all that great either; he goes out, he gets drunk, he comes back, he shouts at Aurora and me, if I'm awake that is, and once he hit her, I saw him, I was woken up and came down to see what was going on, he hit her, but I couldn't do anything, and she just sat there and took it, I was so mad, I wanted to kill him"  
  
"What about your mother, is she nice?" there was a slight pause before Lily's voice answered.  
  
"No, I don't think she is, I was six when she left, she was angry at my sister, I haven't seen her since" she frowned, the story, or part that she had heard, which she suspected was not really all that much, was still fresh in her mind and she had begun to feel dislike for the figure to whom they discussed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
  
"No, like I said, I don't really think that she was all that nice, more of a horrible person, she wanted me to get into Slytherin, can you even imagine? Oh I think I'd go to a different school if I was sorted into Slytherin, maybe Beuaxtons, my sister told me about that school, I love French, I've been doing it since I was seven and I think I'm pretty good" Lily yawned, stretching her arms up over her head.  
  
"Hey, you know what, I was trying to decide whether to tell you or not, but my mum, she got remarried" Lily's arms abruptly flew down, one of them landing on Scoop's cage. She scowled.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Well anyway, do you want to know who she married?" Amy did not feel particularly cheerful at all, but she was putting up the pretence, she wanted to see what Lily's reaction would be when she heard exactly who her mother had married, she thought rather flippantly it would be funny, Lily knew how much she hated the man, even if she didn't know he was her step- father.  
  
"Who? I mean, not that I'll know them or anything, but still"  
  
"The guy who wouldn't let the Aurors pull out, wonderful and holy, perfect and supposedly practical Minister Litchet"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Tell me about it, I may only eleven but I swear when I grow up I am going to kick his ugly ass out of that post and claim it for myself, when I'm done with that I think I might frame him for murder, even if I have to kill off my pet owl, then I'll have him chucked into Azkaban for as long as I can and we can all live happily ever after, without his snotty little face always poking into my buisiness!"  
  
"Oh my god! That guy killed your dad! How can you live in the same house with it? How can you even talk to it, if I were you I'd - "  
  
"Have no choice in the matter"  
  
Lily sighed and nodded, Amy was right, she wouldn't have any choice, she'd be kicked around and it would be horrible, she would have to put up with all of her step-fathers snide comments and dirty remarks, she'd have absolutely no choice in the matter.  
  
"Sorry, I - " she was interrupted by a cough coming from the direction of the door and corridor, a few choice swear words and a little scuffle, a loud yelp and shout and the distinct sound of two boys being cornered.  
  
"What was that?" Amy exclaimed, looking at the door angrily "if they were listening to the conversation I will kill them!"  
  
Lily stood up, closely followed by a very angry Amy and marched over to the door, looking out for a moment she didn't see the cause of the sounds, until her eyes fell upon James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"YOU!" she snarled, her emerald eyes lighting up with anger, James whimpered slightly, and attempted to crawl backwards, he was stopped by Aurora's legs, that were firmly planted across the corridor, making it impossible for the boys to escape, unless they were prepared to crawl through her legs and that was not going to happen.  
  
"YOU!" an equally angry shout came from Amy "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATIONS! THEY ARE PRIVATE AND DO NOT INVOLVE YOU IN THE LEAST! JAMES POTTER YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE HEARD ANYTHING WE SAID!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Yes you did Jamsie! Don't lie, I saw you crouching outside their compartment listening at the door, you were there for a good few minutes, I wonder what you heard? I could hear there voices faintly, but you must have heard more, you had your ear against the door!"  
  
"AURORA!"  
  
"Sorry Jamsie, but she is my sister!"  
  
"But I might be your brother one day! Show kindness!"  
  
"Sorry Jamsie!"  
  
"YOU DID HEAR! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEN REINCARNATE YOU AND THEN KILL YOU AND THEN REINCARNATE YOU AND THEN - "  
  
"Let me have a go?"  
  
"NO! I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM!"  
  
Quite suddenly Sirius burst out into laughter, everyone in the room stared at him, then James began laughing too, in a few seconds both were on the floor almost crying from mirth.  
  
"GET UP YOU IDIOTS!"  
  
"I don't think that they can, my book says that it'll last for a while until I decide to take it off, the only problem being I don't know the counter curse"  
  
For a moment they all looked confused, then Aurora too burst out into laughter.  
  
"Lily why did you put it on Aurora too?"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"No, it's ok, she didn't, oh my god Lily, you are hilarious!"  
  
"They seem to think so too Lils!"  
  
"You know what? As a, err, lesson, I'm going to leave you to find out the counter curse, come on Sare!"  
  
"Why didn't you learn the counter curse?"  
  
"Hey! I only just got the book, I only just found out I have magic and i only just learned the curse, do you really expect me to know the counter curse?" Amy shrugged.  
  
"Guess not"  
  
"Leave 'em?"  
  
"May as well, come back for them later when you *learn* the counter curse"  
  
"*If* I learn the counter curse, I've had enough reading for today" they both turned to the boys "they deserve it, they heard everything we said about our parents, I bet they'll be put in Slytherin, creeping around and listening in on other peoples conversations, come on lets go"  
  
"Wait! Hahahahahahaha"  
  
"He's laughing at us"  
  
"No, (laugh laugh laugh) I'm not (laugh laugh laugh) please! (laugh laugh laugh) Take it (laugh laugh laugh ) off! (laugh laugh laugh) Please! (Laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh!)  
  
"But I don't know how to Sirius!"  
  
"Yes you (laugh laugh laugh) do! (laugh laugh laugh) please!"  
  
"Well I migh have some idea how to take it off, but you have to promise me that you'll be forever in my debt, never listen to conversations that you're not invisted to listen to, and completely ignore us until or unless I tell you not to, do you promise?"  
  
"YES! (Laugh laugh laugh)"  
  
"Finite incantantem! (Sp?)"  
  
"I can talk! I can talk! I can talk! I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk! I can talk I can talk! I can talk!"  
  
"Well go and take your talking someplace else!"  
  
"FINE!" James and Sirius both turned and walked down the hallway, going into a carriage halfway down the train. The two girls giggled to each other.  
  
"That was so funny!"  
  
"I personally couldn't see the joke"  
  
"Ha ha, well done Lils, I owe you!"  
  
"What are friends for? Wait, don't answer that!"  
  
~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^* ^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~  
  
James and Sirius arrived at there carriage and went in, neither of them looked at all happy. James sighed and collapse onto the cushioned seat, much like Lily had before, while Sirius growled and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Why are you sitting down there?"  
  
"Who says I don't want to just sit here?"  
  
"I don't particularly care who said you didn't want to sit there Sirius, but we have to get them back!"  
  
"I agree!"  
  
"God I hate Evans"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You know which one Sirius!"  
  
"Betta not let your brother hear you say that, he might think that you're talking about Aurora"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"But James"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have to admit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is sorta cute"  
  
~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^* ^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~^*^^**^^*^~  
  
A/N: Hello! That was a long chapter, for me anyway! Whooo! I got past the 4900 word chapter thing! YAY! Well my faithful little readerlets, keep on reading and the next chapter will be up soon! (Hopefully just as long and just as, um, good, I think, do you like it? Because if you do like it, then I hardly need to urge you; REVIEW!)  
  
Imaginable ^_^ 


	3. A hat for all occasions

Disclaimer: I own only what you do not know, the plot, and a few odds and bobbins; I don't think that I plan on making any money out this, and if I change my mind I'll tell you straight away so you can 'see me in court'. But I highly doubt that that will happen, cose, this is pretty pointless isn't it? I mean I'm just writing randomly in a DT lesson thinking that saying I don't own anything is just sooo boring and deciding to add a bit more and, I think I'll get on with the story.

Chapter 3 - A hat for all occasions

When the first year students arrived at the station, they all tumbled out, some were nervous, some were exited and some were just about ready to give up. Lily Evans was not quite sure how to feel. She looked around, they seemed to be at a station, not that she didn't already know that; but it was that type of station that seemed to make her want to look at it forever.

It had vending machines where you would put in some wizarding money, but instead of getting chocolate bars and chips out, you got what ever you asked for. Although there only seemed to be only one train track, she could see several witches and wizards hurrying off to somewhere else, she was not quite sure where, until she remembered her sister telling her about Hogsmeade, the only completely magic community in the whole of England. She couldn't wait until she went there.

She startled at the elbow that was pushed into her rib cage, turning abruptly around only to come face to face with Amy. She grinned and pointed off towards the exit where only the non-Hogwarts people were going, they both cracked identical evil grins before following the other first years over to a huge man.

On the train they had talked about there hobby's, ambitions, hopes for the future, how many kids they wanted to have, everything. They had also come across the rather mutual subject of pranks and so called 'fun' activities. The sound of sneaking out into the world of Hogsmeade appealed to both of them.

"I think we have to get into the boats Ams, they do look sort of rickety don't they? Scary!" Lily had stepped onto one of the boats, only to have to swing alarmingly underneath her, she quickly pulled her foot out and looked nervously over to Amy, who looked nervously right back at her.

"Do we really have to get in? I mean, can't we go in with the other students, they have to get to the school somehow and I really don't want to get into that boat, I really, really don't" Amy was looking petrified at the very thought of attempting such a feat. The both looked over at the small fleet of boats and shivered.

"It's not that bad, I mean, if we're careful they shouldn't tip" Lily sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as her friend, she had never been in a boat before, and while savouring the experience of new things, there were limits, and this little boat was just about to cross the borderline.

"It's leaking!"

She sighed, cross the border line indeed! It was a country or two away now. The two girls looked at each other.

"I AM NOT GETTING IN THAT THING! I WANT TO LIVE TO SEE MY TWELTH BIRHTDAY!" Amy's load scream was not quite what Lily was thinking as the best way to get out of the situation, and it wasn't, but it certainly got them some attention. The huge man looked over in there direction, confusion showing clearly on his face.

"An' why, may I ask, not?" he was stomping towards the short eleven years with a rather scary (or so it seemed to them) look on his face "you two bet'er get on that boat right now or else - " he didn't have to finish, Lily and Amy had virtually dived into the boat in an attempt to hide from the towering man. He glared at them, before noticing that two others were rolling on the floor in laughter, he frowned at them too. 

"Ok! Ok! In the boat you get!" he walked over to them and grabbed both of them, virtually flinging them into the small boat, which wobbled precariously as the two boys jumped up.

"Oi! Mister! Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"Yeah! Do you know who we are? If we told our fathers about the treatment we're receiving from you he could most likely have you fired for throwing, and I repeat, THROWING, us into a boat!"

There was a pause.

"Could 'e really? That's astonishing! Now come on and lets go!" as soon as the word 'go' was out of his mouth they found themselves rocketing along across the large lake, the two boys (our very own James Potter and Sirius Black *duh*) fell down with a laud crash.

(A/N: By the way, just thought I'd mention this and all but if this chapter is a little weird, just put it down to the fact that I just had three glasses of creaming soda and it's a Friday and I have the whole weekend to write, read, watch TV and am I rambling again? Well anywayz, sozzy! ^_^)

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the looks on both boys faces, although she herself was not really all that happy with the boats and the fact that they had to share them with the 'beings' (if she had to refer to them at all she may as well be flattering), but the sight of the two of them, grumbling as they brushed water of their cloaks and looking thoroughly unhappy only served to cheer her up more. They same was true with Amy.

"What are you two looking at?" James did not sound happy at all. Both Lily and Amy smirked at the eleven year old boy and his partner in crime before bursting out laughing again. Both Sirius and James looked completely non-plus, well that changed soon enough.

"You two look so stupid! Oh my god only a complete idiot would shout at a man almost four times his height! And when he threw you in! Oh my god you should have seen the look on your pathetic little faces!" Lily threw in as many insults as she could, leaving some for Amy. Sirius's and James's faces clouded over.

"You stood up and you're like 'do whatever we tell you to do inferior being or else we shall set our fathers on you' I bet your fathers would approve of the big guys behaviour, their both supposed to be top Auroa's or something aren't they? I bet they approve of you getting chucked in here! Might teach you some manners!"

"SHUT UP! I SWEAR I AM SO ANNOYED AT YOU I MIGHT JUST - " he was interrupted by Lily, who was looking behind him with a look of pure rapture covering her features, Amy too looked similarly effected, he stopped and turned.

Hogwarts was huge; it's many turrets, towers, gargoyles and arches seemed to create a dreamlike effect on the students, all of them stared at their new school, mouths touching the ground. The witches and wizards that came from muggle families especially were amazed by both the sheer size of the castle and the atmosphere it created.

For a few seconds all of the students were silent, but then a babble of talk broke out among them and many 'ooohh's and 'aahhh's could be heard, Lily herself heard the giant man give a small chuckle. She felt like laughing too, it was so amazing, so big, so mystical, so mysterious, so everything, it was as if, after many years of searching, she had finally arrived home.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the castle, imagine all the secret passages waiting to be explored, corridors that people might not have walked along for a hundred years, secret rooms waiting to be unlocked, items to discover, monsters even? She could hardly imagine the fun that she and Amy could have, hardly imagine.

"Its. . . beautiful! We're actually going to live there? I haven't even been inside and I don't ever want to leave!" she stopped and looked at Hogwarts longingly "the boats are so slow! When are we going to get there already?" no sooner had the words left her mouth as a faint scraping sound could be heard from underneath the boat and it gave a sudden jerk.

They all clambered out of the boats, tripping and stumbling, most still looking at the gigantic castle that was overshadowing them so they felt like an ant next the Eiffel tower.

"It's amazing!" Amy was staring at the castle much as Lily had been seconds before falling flat on her face. She nodded, shaking the dirt off her robes.

"We're really going to live there? It looks like a fairy tale with all the windows bright against the dark walls dotted around like fireflies, it's so, well, cool!" Lily was almost bouncing up and down with excitement "we're really going to be living there!" she couldn't help but repeat the phrase as she continued to look at the glittering castle.

"Oh my god really?" the sarcastic voice of James Potter cut through her like a knife, completely pushing any trace of happiness from her body. She snarled at him and for a moment her looked taken aback before grinning at her in (what he imagined as) a leering smirk. 

She snarled again, angry at him for ruining the mood of wonder that had been pulsating through her at the mere sight of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He shrugged and turned to talk to Sirius.

"Don't let him bother you, you've barely known him for a day and already you look capable of murder! He's not worth anger, you'll just make him happy to know that he's working on you! I have a plan! What we can do is follow them around, wherever they go, we can follow them, discover all the secret hidden passages they do, all of that, plus try and make a few discoveries of our own, we can tell people about what they plan on doing if they're getting a prank together, it would kill them!" she smiled triumphantly at the very thought of James and Sirius so upset, and Lily, in all her virtuousness couldn't help but grin along with her.

"Sounds like fun!"

~*~

The first years walked into the hall next to their chosen partner, Aurora couldn't help smiling when she saw Lily and the girl from the train talking together and shooting malice filled glances towards the two people at the very end, she looked back and could only just swallow a laugh as she saw a very angry James Potter and Sirius Black.

She looked over to the Ravenclaw table, catching Sarah's eye she pointed to her sister and the two boys at the back, Sarah grinned back at her and mouthed 'I feel sorry for the your boyfriends brother!' Aurora grinned and rolled her eyes at her friend before replying 'I hope she gets into Gryffindor!' Sarah shook her head sadly 'not a chance! She is so coming to Ravenclaw!' Aurora looked mutinous 'NO WAY!'

'Ravenclaw is so better than Slytherin!'

'She is not getting into Ravenclaw! She is so a Gryffindor!'

'Deluded you are! She has all the Ravenclaw thingo's!'

'Does not! More like all the Gryffindor ones!'

'Whatever! The sorting is about to start and we can settle this once and for all!' the mock glared at each other before bursting out laughing much to the uneasiness of the people sitting around them on the table.

Professor McGonagall peered at all of the first year students before walking to the side of the hall and carrying a stool with a hat placed on it, most of the first years looked confused and a few reassured, there was a collective humorous murmuring around the hall at the looks on the first years faces. Aurora grinned.

"First years you will place the sorting hat on your heads when I call your name" she paused and allowed herself a small smile at the students.

"Avery, Mark"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Carlton, Anita"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cormic, Zack"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Deman, Ashley"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily" 

Lily, quivering from head to toe walked up onto the stage, sat down on the stool, and placed the hat gingerly on her head. She almost squealed in fright when the hat started speaking.

'Ahh, another Evans, nice to meet you I'm sure, yes, yes, well where to put you eh? Where would you go best? Plenty of courage, yes, so much courage, intelligence, very intelligent, yes very smart indeed! Loyalty? Yes plenty of loyalty, but not so happy with working, a Slytherin trait, hmm, not Hufflepuff, no defiantly not, whats left now? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Well lets see, Slytherin, yes just so, a thirst to prove yourself, you remind me of someone. . . yes, yes, but it won't overpower your sense, well maybe, Ravenclaw? No, I don't think so, no, not Ravenclaw, no, yes Slytherin is good, would you like me to put you in Slytherin?'

'No! Please! Put in Gryffindor with Aurora! Please!'

'Not Slytherin? Yes, ok, I understand, but maybe it would be - '

'NO! Please no!'

'Fine, fine, then I've made my choice! GRYFFINDOR!'

She could hear the cheers coming from the red and gold table that he sister was sitting at, she could see the smiling faces of the people sitting at the table, she could sense the smiles of a few teachers behind her and she could feel the relief as it washed through her, but somehow it just didn't feel right, somehow it was wrong. She shook her head, and for a second her vision blurred, what was going on?

Suddenly she was no longer sitting on the stool, or at least, she couldn't feel it underneath her. She opened her eyes and could clearly see the people at the Gryffindor table cheering, 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' it was so laud! She could hear it so clearly! It seemed to be revibrating through her brain, through every brain cell, through every nerve tendon, through everything, and it hurt. She shook her head again, had James Potter already been sorted? She couldn't remember.

She closed her eyes again, hoping against any reasonable hope that when she opened again it would have stopped, the strange wringing in her head, the odd screaming that seemed to come from all around her, the happiness on everyone's faces. She closed her eyes, only to open them to utter silence. Every one in the hall was looking at her, every pair of eyes were focused on her, she gulped nervously and took the hat off, but it was no longer there. She looked around frantically and found it sitting a few paces away from her, placing it on the stool she tried to flee down to the Gryffindor house table. But failed. As soon as she stood up she felt her legs going out of control, they trembled and she sat down with a sickening thump. A small whimper escaped her lips.

What was happening?

"Lily! Lily are you ok?" she looked up into the confused eyes of Aurora Evans, and shook her head feebly. Aurora looked horrified. She leant down and gave Lily a crushing hug, Lily smiled, resting her head on her elder sister's shoulder.

"What happened Rory? Why were they shouting Potter?" Aurora Evans looked at her oddly, and shook her head at Lily.

"They weren't shouting Potter" Lily's eyes snapped open and she looked around her, expecting to see the red heads who had been shouting it, but she didn't see anyone who looked like the boys she had seen. She took a deep breath.

"Oh, well then, I must have just imagined it" but she knew she hadn't. It seemed Aurora did too.

"What did you see Lily? It might be important" 

"Everyone was sitting down at the table, but, they were all different people than they are now, some people at the Gryffindor table were cheering, they were saying 'we got potter' over and over again, but, the boy wasn't potter." she paused and looked up into her sister's eyes again "well, at least not James Potter, he had green eyes, just like yours. . . and mine."

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just thought that this was such a wonderful place to stop! Can anybody guess who our mystery boy is! Well duh! Of course you can! If you don't like this then please tell me and I can change it, I personally think that it may just be a little weird, ok, a lot weird, but all the same! 

Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers, all of that 'you are my motivation and the only thing that gets me through the day' stuff, special thanks to you all

REVIEW! I may only put up the next chapter if I have enough good feedback! Toodles!

Imaginable ^_^


	4. Over the Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is even remotely worth owning, all I own is the story line, and a few characters (Amy!) and a few more. I'm not sure, but I might also own the temperaments of a few characters as well, I can hope huh? Well anyway, due to rather odd circumstances I will be forced to continue with the fic, so, um, bye? (Okkkk.. dunno what's up with me and disclaimers. . .)  
  
Chapter 4 - Over the moon  
  
Remus Lupin was four when he got his bite; the combination of a full moon, a rabid wolf and a young boy was sure not to end well. It didn't. But worse than the horrible problem that Remus turned into a fully fledged werewolf every month, was the fact that he was forever doomed to be an outcast, those who knew him would only know him as a danger, someone and something, to be avoided.  
  
The solution to this problem could almost be considered easy, but a lie is always found out, it is just a temporary convenience, it doesn't last forever. Remus thought that maybe if he was careful enough, his lie would last long enough. We know he was wrong, for the friends he made ended up being the best sort, but he didn't know that, as a young child he was convinced that being different was being a loner, in a way, he was right.  
  
When Remus was eleven, he got his Hogwarts letter, he was over the moon, so happy that he almost forgot the full moon was approaching, nothing could contain his glee. The only way to pop his bubble was to well and truly pop it; no letting down slowly was possible. His parents wouldn't let him go. As far as I know he tried to commit suicide, I might be wrong though, I often am.  
  
September the first came and September the first went, so did Remus's last hopes. Not only would he end up being an outcast, he'd end up being a dumb outcast. His life, as far as he was concerned, could get no worse. Around about September the third an owl was sent to Remus's house asking his parents where he might be.  
  
"Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am not sure you are aware of young Remus's circumstances; when he was very young, to young to know any better, he was bitten by a werewolf and unfortunately, as you know, there is no known cure. Due to the above reasons we do not think it a good idea for him to come to Hogwarts, he might be a danger to the other students.  
  
Regards, Janet Lupin"  
  
Even though his parents had outlawed his entry to Hogwarts, after the letter came, hope arrived and blossomed as he patiently waited for the headmasters reply, it was short in coming.  
  
"My Dear Janet,  
  
I am indeed fully aware of Remus's condition, and I am certain we can work something out, I hope to see you here for a meeting tomorrow.  
  
Hope for the future Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Indeed, Remus Lupin had high hopes for the future, but I think it's save to say; they were only hopes, and what actually happened was quite different to young Remus's dreams.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
Again.  
  
She had almost lost count of how many times she had sighed.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Again.  
  
The constant thought that had not taken leave of her mind for the last twenty-four hours again danced in front of her eyes; when could she go?  
  
Lily was not used to this, this being locked up in a white room for a day; she didn't like it one bit and to put it oh so lightly, was pretty pissed off about it. Not that she was about to say that to Dumbledore, or any of the other members of staff, she sure didn't want to get in anyone's way, unless they got in hers.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Again.  
  
So many times! Was sighing some sort of disease she had? Maybe that was why they were keeping her locked up inside this white room; maybe they thought she was going to infect the students! Maybe. . .  
  
She sighed.  
  
Again.  
  
No matter how sick she was, if she was sick at all, she knew when deranged thoughts suddenly swam into her mind, and knew also that she had to kick them out as soon as possible. She didn't want to go mad! Bad thought, bad, bad thought, not going to go mad! Not going to! Bad thought! Bad thought! Talking to ones self is the first sign of madness! Bad thought! GOING MAD!!  
  
It was the white room that had done it she decided; if you put someone in a white room with padded walls you were really asking for it. Did this room have padded walls? She'd have to check.  
  
Just as she was about to get up and fall on a wall (ooh I'm a poet and I didn't appreciate it! Umm, or something. . .) the door opened and a very anxious looking Aurora rushed into the room, pulling Lily into a crushing hug before releasing her and peering into her face.  
  
"What are you doing Rory? I'm perfectly fine you know! Why am I in here? 'Cose if this is the oh so famous Hogwarts I'm not so sure I'll be staying, see I really don't think that I belong in a place like this, so, um, why am I here again?" As Lily spoke some other people walked into the room, she barely registered they were there, until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Lily, we need to know more about what you saw, it may be very important" she looked up at the white bearded Dumbledore; even when he was being kind and gentle and his eyes twinkling madly, there was a sort of aura about him that demanded respect from everyone inhabiting the space area around him.  
  
"Umm. . ." he interrupted her before she could say anything else.  
  
"It's important that we know Lily, you might have had a premonition, you might have the sight. If that is so you will have to do extra lessons with the divination teacher, usually students do not start divination until third year, you might be the exception." she choked silently, a confused expression clouding her startling features.  
  
"What vision?"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
When Remus arrived at Hogwarts he couldn't help staring at the magnificent castle that by far exceeded his expectations. He couldn't help gulping; the castle seemed so huge, he could never learn where to go! He'd get hopelessly lost! Maybe he could make a map? He'd think about it, maybe if he made some friends they could help him? Maybe. . .  
  
"Well Remus? You still sure you want to go? You don't have to darling, we'll understand - " she got no further as Remus shook his head violently and proceeded to tell her everything he knew about Hogwarts, about the fantastic feasts, the decorations they had at Christmas, the alluring forbidden forest, the hidden corridors that just had to exist, the horrible Slytherins to torture (Remus was sure that he would not be put in Slytherin, he was counting on Ravenclaw) and everything else, rumour, truth or just complete fantasy, it didn't matter.  
  
His mother smiled understandingly and his father chuckled at the animated description Remus was doing about dragons being illegally bred in the Slytherin dungeons. They traded meaningful glances before bursting out in laughter as Remus told them that he wished there were weredragons and he one of them.  
  
Happily Remus jumped out of the coaches that had bought him to Hogwarts, he was almost bouncing with joy, jumping excitedly on the balls of his feet, he was only eleven after all.  
  
"We need to go up to the headmasters office, then he'll sort you and send you off to your dormitory" Remus nodded enthusiastically before running in front about five meters and then scooting back and then forward again, urging his parents to hurry up, be faster, so he could arrive at the castle as quickly as possible.  
  
Ever since his bite, Remus had been almost completely cut off from people his own age, the only times he had seen other children had been on his birthdays and on huge family events that he really did have to attend, but even on these his parents had tried to stop him going; not wanting the family to know that their darling Remus became a fanged predator every month.  
  
Due to the fact that for thirty days in a row month after month he had almost nothing to do, no games to play, no gossip to discuss, no friends to play with, no nothing, he read. Remus was a naturally fast reader and a naturally intelligent person, he had collected as much knowledge as possible with the resources he had, hopefully it would be enough.  
  
Remus was determined to learn as much as he could in case Dumbledore changed his mind, if he couldn't be normal, if they would judge him by his 'illness' then he could try and show them that he could be a merit to the school, that the 'problem' wasn't all there was too him, failing that, he'd at least be competent.  
  
He'd been given a chance, no way in hell was he gonna wast it.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Chaos. Utter chaos. Failing that, a better word might be pandemonium, confusion, anarchy, even turmoil would fit, whatever you chose it was not pretty, not pretty at all. Hmm, she was defiantly going mad, they must agree, they were all shooting her 'are-you-ok-in-the-head?' looks.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Everything stopped. Huh? They were all looking at her confusedly, each face showed a different emotion, it was quite amusing really. She yawned. Everybody kept on looking at her. She frowned at them.  
  
"Go on, don't mind me, keep on running around like headless chickens, I really don't mind" she smiled at them 'take the hint take the hint take the hint take the hint' playing over and over in her mind. They didn't take it.  
  
"We are not running around like headless chickens!? How can you say that?" an indignant Aurora glared at her in a very annoyed and annoying fashion. She shrugged.  
  
"Well it's very easy really, I open my mouth like this you see, luckily for me us humans have these things called vocal chords, but anyway I form my mouth like this, and I spe - "  
  
"Ok! I get it!" Lily yawned again.  
  
"Good. Now, go away" yawn.  
  
"What did you just say Lily?" another yawn from the younger red heads direction.  
  
"Um, go away?" yawn. Was the yawning thing replacing the sighs? Should she be happy or sad? Hmm, happy or sad, happy or sad, happy or sa. . .  
  
"She's asleep!?" Aurora looked enraged at the nerve of the red head. "ASLEEP!?!" the twinkle in the old headmasters eyes returned full volume.  
  
"Indeed, it would seem so Aurora" the eldest Evans blushed at the smile the headmaster had on his face. Stuttering she came to a halt and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why doesn't she remember Professor Dumbledore?" All trace of any twinkle disappeared and he looked from Aurora to Lily. He felt a strange emotion stir deep inside him when he was the somewhat pathetic sleeping form of Lily. He shook his head, love was not completely unfamiliar for him; he loved all of his students, but he could tell that there was something special about Lily. (And NO he DOES NOT. . . EEEWWWWWW! You people have sick minds! You can read my fic but PLEASE stay away from me! EEEWWWW! That is just so wrong! EEEWWWWWW EEWWWWWW EEWWWWW!!!!!)  
  
"She told me a bit of what she saw Professor, should I tell you?" Dumbledore nodded towards her, signalling his agreement, Aurora nodded grimly and began.  
  
"Well, she didn't say much I have to admit, not as much as I would have liked, but here's what she did say, these are her words exactly: Everyone was sitting down at the table, but, they were all different people than they are now, some people at the Gryffindor table were cheering, they were saying 'we got potter' over and over again, but, the boy wasn't Potter, well, at least not James Potter, he had green eyes, just like yours. . . and mine. . ." she drifted off, her mind filling with possibilities.  
  
"Thankyou Aurora, I think you had best get back to the dormitory's now, you do have classes tomorrow, we'll discuss this later" He smiled at her and she nodded before boldly asking about her sister.  
  
"What about Lily?" Dumbledore smiled gently at her.  
  
"She can stay her the night and in the morning If you want to come and collect her then that would be great, you can take her to the great hall and so forth, give her a brief summary of the thousands of passageways. . ." she grinned at him, nodded and exited.  
  
"Brief?" she couldn't help mutter as she walked towards the fat lady "I wish!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Ta Da! New chappie! **Victory dance** hmm well, I've decided (as I'm sure you can see) that I'm gonna keep the whole 'I-can-see-the-future-thing' so there! **Pokes out tongues and hides behind closest object** well anyway. . . Um, that's about all really, so, um, what else is there? If you have any complicated questions DO NOT send them to my e-mail, because I'm not even sure if it even exists anymore (don't tell anyone!), so yeah! Cool! See ya folks!  
  
Imaginable ~^.^~  
  
P dot S . . . like my new smiley? Hehe. Smileyyyyyyyyy. . . (just in case you weren't sure I'm feeling pretty hyped up at the moment. Hehe. Hyypppppeddddd upppppppppp. . .) 


	5. Out of Place

** Disclaimer**: Due to the fact that I find disclaimers absolutely detestable (from now on) I'm simply gonna tell you lot that I. . . wait, wait, I, me, do not own any of the following characters, locations and hardly any of the temperaments. The only things little me has in little mine possession is the plot, but then again, that can probably be traced to _'THE WELL OF LOST PLOTS'_. Oh funny! Hehehehe.

**A/N**: Sorry about the plots thing, I've just finished these two books, (funniest things in my life, well, since I thought someone was kidding when they said that Bush had been elected and all, but still) and they absolutely rock. I'll tell you what they're called and you can all go and rush down to the shops and get them: _The Eyre Affair_ and _Lost in a Good Book_. The third one I have yet to read, but I know it's out there somewhere, it's called: _THE WELL OF LOST PLOTS_, so there!

Imaginable ~^.^~ 

** Chapter 5** - Out of place

As she walked along the corridors she attempted to hide behind her sister, as muttering and pointed fingers followed her the length of the hall. Lily was not a shy girl, in fact, she could most likely be classified as a show off, but even Lily Evans got cold feet when over four hundred people were constantly staring at her for something she had no recollection of. 

She sighed and Aurora turned around to face her. 

"It's hard isn't it? In my second year, I won a annual prize, everybody was looking at me wherever I went, except that was good attention" she paused an looked around at a couple of Hufflepuff stragglers that were whispering to each other and throwing occasional glances at Lily "and this is bad"

"It's horrible"

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean, last time I heard they'd all classified you as a nut case. Sorry sis, but, it's true" she turned back to the hallway while Lily choked uncontrollably. Finally she found her voice.

"SORRY!?!" Aurora winced. Lily however was not in the mood to notice. "THEY WHAT?!!"

"Calm down Lils! Yes, they're stupid, yes they're pig-headed, yes they come to rash conclusions, yes they won't believe a word you say, and yes all they care about is gossip, yes! Yes! Yes! But for no reason do you need to get stroppy with me!" she stopped and looked at he hurt face of her sister.

"You don't care" Lily accused, her voice thick with suppressed tears. "You have no idea, NO IDEA what it's like. I don't even know what happened, I just know that Harry - " she stopped. Aurora stopped. Everybody else in the corridor not already standing still staring at them stopped.

"Oh my god" and she fainted.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

Amy sighed in frustration as the Defence teacher glared at her and handed her another piece of parchment. She glanced down at it, not really feeling all that obliged to read what was on it.

_ "Detention_

**_ AT_**_: Defence classroom_

**_ WHEN:_**_ 5.00°Clock, Wednesday_

**_ REASON:_**_ Disrupting class_

**_ TEACHER PRESENT:_**_ Mr Crowely"_

Oh yes, everything was just peachy. She walked out into the halls, and stopped. She didn't know why, but it seemed the thing to do; everyone else she could see had all stopped, and all of them were facing towards the entrance to the Dark Arts classroom. She paused and shook her head, who cared?

"Move it peoples! I've got to get to class, I'm sure all of you lot do to!" she didn't say it particularly loud, she didn't have to. The silence was suddenly no longer existent and everybody within her hearing range was talking about 'the Evans girl'. Something was not right.

Something inside her seemed to be twisting and turning, it had the rather un-likable feeling of having a bug in your gut. She gulped; somehow, for a few seconds foresight was granted to her. She stopped as she saw Lily slumped on the floor, Aurora cradling her head in her lap looking around furiously for a comrade, or something.

She spotted Amy and quickly motioned for her to come over. Amy almost ran.

"What happened?" breathless though she was, it didn't stop her from asking questions.

"I have got no idea, I think it had something to do with the vision/premonition she had" Aurora glanced at Amy, who was chewing her lip in thought. "She said the name 'Harry' and from what she told me earlier, this Harry person must have looked a lot like James Potter" whatever effect Aurora thought this would have on Amy it was not the one she got. The eleven year old looked surprised and then shocked as if realising something, and then, with wisdom beyond her age:

"Fuck!" she then proceeded to faint.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

When Lily came round, the first thing she saw was Aurora's head hovering over her. Slowly her ears began to work again and her vision un-blurred. She gulped as she remembered what she had said to Aurora and wondered is she would again be sent into a white room.

She shook her head, trying to clear the buzz that seemed to be vibrating all the way through her head.

"Oww" the moan that escaped her lips managed to get the full attention of an overly protective elder sister. She gulped again, this time for air. Aurora pulled out of her hug to glare down at Lily, before she could open her mouth Lily had opened hers.

"Sorry" Aurora frowned.

"What makes you think that I'm going to tell you off?" Lily grinned half-heartedly, and tried to wave her hand dismissively, unfortunately for her, she failed.

"You have this look in your eye, it reminds me of glee; it's very scary" Aurora glared at her, and pocked out her tongue, before turning serious again. She looked down at the bleary eyed Lily and couldn't contain a sigh.

"Lily, I don't know what's going on, I really haven't got a clue, sometimes I wish I could just be seven again and not know the things I do know, but, the point is; I can't be seven again, I'm stuck being sixteen for at least a year, and after that I can tell you I won't suddenly become twenty-seven. I've got to make do" she sighed again and stroked Lily's hair with her hand.

"In a world where good people are being murdered for no apparent reason, I don't know what to expect. I can't expect anything, you know; expect the unexpected" she looked at Lily with a bitter smile.

"Na na! Expecting the unexpected makes the unexpected the expected! You can't pull that one on me!" but she too had a twisted smile on her lips as she spoke, however young she may have been, even an eleven year old can understand the ethics of bloody murder.

"So so, but it's hard, when you're sixteen, you'll live in two completely different worlds; you'll have a normal sixteen year old life, you'll hang out with friends, you'll put make up on, you'll go shopping all the time, and yet, in the other world, you'll see people dead and dieing, long before you should because there never is a time when it'll all just be ok, there isn't a time when you can just go 'oh it's all ok now, I can watch people die and never have nightmares again' it haunts you, day in, day out. There is no release." she closed her eyes momentarily, and counted to ten in her mind.

"Someone once told me that there is no good, and there is no bad, that all there is, is power. That person was right. However wrong the beliefs behind the phrase and how they try to twist it to fit them, it's still true. Where ever you go in this world you'll see death, suffering, diseases, people in mourning, people filled with hate. The best thing you can do Lily, is not to hate, but to love. No matter how hard you fall, no matter how many times your heart breaks, understand, that yes, there is power, and yes, there is no black and white, no definite line that says THIS IS BAD and THIS IS GOOD. You have to choose Lily, it's up to you to decide, because all there really is; are infinite shades of grey" she stopped abruptly and turned to look out the window. Lily, swamped by what she had just said only sat there, her mind trying to process the information that had been presented to it. She couldn't understand a word of it, so she gently filed it away for use later on, when she could understand the morbid words that had come from her sisters mouth, a disease that Lily couldn't, yet, catch; for lost hope, is something that spreads, so fast, so furious, and is, so deadly.

"Aurora, why am I in here again?"

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

When Amy came to, she was back in her bed in the Gryffindor dorm. For a moment she was confused; shouldn't she be in class? Was it morning or afternoon or. . . then, she remembered.

Harry. Had Lily really said Harry? Was Aurora just kidding, playing a practical joke on her? Somehow she didn't think so, somehow she knew that Lily had said Harry, and the Harry really did exist.

Exist? Who was she kidding? Harry was just a dream, a recurring one sure, but a dream none the less, it meant nothing, nothing at all, Harry was just a dream.

How wrong she was.

What could she do know? She had a detention on Wednesday, so if she caused a little bit more trouble, no one would notice, but it would be iniquitous not to let Lily on in the trick, now, what could she do. . . 

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

James Potter was normal for an eleven year old boy; he loved chocolate and hated the colour pink. Oh, and he hated girls, but every young boy does. Girls have cooties you see. And, as Amy's logic went, do what the boy would like least; deprive of chocolate and dress him in pink. Unoriginal, sure, sure, she knew that, but the fact that it was unoriginal wouldn't make it any less amusing. 

When to strike? Should it be during breakfast or before he woke up? Maybe she could dye all his cloths pink by hand, he wouldn't know a spell to turn them normal again, how could he? They'd only had one class, well, she'd only had one class but it was still the first day.

So, pink it was. But how to fix the chocolate? She'd have to ask Lily. She stood up and stretched, preparing to go and find her best friend at all cost, equipped as she was with her wand and some dung bombs, nothing could stop her.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

*~**~*

Lily stood up on wobbly legs and made her way towards the door. Aurora looked at her disapprovingly, but didn't try to stop her, Lily grinned in triumph. She grasped the door handle and turned, taking a step out into the empty hallway. The only students about would be her and Aurora, as well as the ones that had a free period.

It was time to go up to the headmaster's office. She took a deep breath and began walking in any-which direction, hoping it was the right one. Fortunately for her, it was. 

"Lucky" she muttered, as she came face to face with a stone gargoyle. The gargoyle snorted.

"That's not the password" she looked confused, then smiled.

"I know, but sweet is" the gargoyle snorted again, but moved aside, letting Lily walk up the staircase (her limp had long since disappeared). When she made it to the top of the staircase she was about to knock on the door when it opened for her.

"Oh" she walked in.

"Miss Evans, it is a pleasure to see you, what, if I may ask, brings you to this office when you should currently be attending flying class?" she blushed at his voice and quickly sat down on one of the red velvet chairs that had presented itself. "Not that I don't mind your company of course"

"I came because I rem - " she was cut off by a curt knocking on the door and looked inquisitively at Dumbledore, who rose from his chair and walked over to open it. When he did a women with golden blond hair, a man with brown and a boy about her own age walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's a pleasure to see you, I must once again thank you so much for this. . ." she trailed of, her eye's landing on Lily. Lily tried her hardest to shrink into the chair. The man, presumably the boys father moved in-between her and the mousy haired boy, as if to protect him, or her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was interrupting anything, if you want we can come back later - " she in turn was cut of by the calm and soothing voice of the headmaster.

"Janet, please, take a seat. We have much to discuss. Maybe Lily would like to stay, I am sure Remus would not mind a friend in his new school" the woman looked decidedly uncomfortable, but sat obligingly, waving her husband and Remus down as well.

"headmaster, do you really think that we can trust this little girl" Lily swelled indignantly, but the women continued without paying her any attention "I mean to say, Remus's condition is a very sensitive topic, I am not sure it would be wise to let someone we do not even know aware of it"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, but did not motion for Lily to leave the room. Instead he tried to calm the obviously agitated woman.

"Janet, it will be fine, please, do not worry" his voice sounded peaceful and smooth, but Lily could detect an iron steel beneath it. She swallowed nervously.

The lady too swallowed and the boy, who Lily judged to be her own age, gave a little whimper. She smiled reassuringly at him, but if anything, that just seemed to inflame the apprehension he must be feeling. She wondered what his 'condition' was. Dumbledore turned to her.

"Lily, Remus is a werewolf, I expect you to keep this to yourself and not spread ridiculous rumours, is that understood?" Lily nodded, her eyes instantly seeking out the shy boy. He blushed and looked down at the floor and she felt an immediate liking for him, she grinned at him as he looked up at her and he smiled shyly back.

"Lily? Is that understood? In words this time" she nodded again, and then realising the meaning of the word 'word' spoke.

"I promise I won't" Dumbledore nodded approvingly and looked towards the Lupin's to see if the were ok with what was going on, they both nodded reluctantly. 

"Now, Lily, since you have been taken into the Lupin's trust, perhaps you would tell us what it was you wanted to discuss?" Lily too nodded reluctantly and the Lupin's looked appeased.

"I was just going to say that I remembered the vision, um" here eyes flickered over to the Lupin's who were looking confused "and, um, I was in the great hall and at the Gryffindor table two boys were shouting 'we got potter' over and over. Um, they might have been twins, they looked pretty similar, they had red hair and looked like they might have been in second or third year. Um and the person they were cheering, potter, his name. . . his name. . . his name was Harry Potter"

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

*~**~*

A/N: I can't decide wether or not to continue, this is just such a wonderful place to finish don't you think? But I don't have enough words yet! **Sigh** Maybe I'll continue maybe not. . . Ok, fine, I'll go on. . .

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

*~**~*

She stopped and glanced at Dumbledore, waiting to see his reaction to the news, she was disappointed; his face was as serene as ever, but he did have a thoughtful look on his face, he stayed this was for a few seconds them turned his piercing blue eyes to her.

"How did you know his name was Harry?" 

"I. . . I don't. . . I don't know, I j-just did. I just knew that it was his name, I just did. . ." she trailed off and shot a sideways glance towards Janet Lupin, the lady looked as confused as she felt.

"Dumbledore, what does this child mean? What is she talking about? Can we please discuss arrangements for Remus? I have a meeting in two hours" she sent a withering glare at Lily, who squirmed uncomfortably, before turning her gaze back to the headmaster.

"Yes, of course Janet, I am sorry" he still looked deeply troubled, but he smiled gaily at her frowning face "Professor Sprout has informed me that she has a new arrival in her garden" he paused for dramatic effect, Janet however looked agitated.

"Headmaster, why should I care about your Herbology professor's taste in plants, I am concerned about my son" Dumbledore nodded in apology.

"Of course, of course, I am sorry, but Professor Sprout is now the proud owner of a whomping willow, I happen to know for a fact that there is an abandoned cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmead, and a spot in the ground that could be called the opening of a tunnel. That tunnel might just end up leading to the shack and a few spells and a few rumours. . . The likelihood is that no one will go near that shack" Mrs Lupin looked annoyed.

"I don't care if no one is going to go - " she was interrupted by the calm voice of her husband.

"Darling, I think I understand what Professor Dumbledore is trying to stay. If we were to send Remus down the tunnel when his affliction is due to happen, then he would not be able to harm anyone, he would be in this abandoned cottage. Though I am not sure where the willow comes into it all" he looked at Dumbledore enquiringly.

"Yes, quite, if we were to place the whomping willow over the entrance to the tunnel, then students would certainly not try to approach the tunnel or the tree. Leaving Remus safe from curious eyes" the Lupin's nodded in understanding, Lily looked confused and Remus thoughtful.

"Would you tell anyone about Remus's condition?" Lily, who had been silent up until then, asked curiously. Mr and Mrs Lupin looked horrified and Remus looked scared. Dumbledore nodded at her.

"It is up to Remus" the Lupin's all looked relieved and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why.

"I think it would be best if the students were unaware of the problem" Dumbledore nodded almost sadly.

"Welcome to Hogwart Remus"

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

*~**~*

A/N: Yay! It's not that much more than I would have put, but it gets a few thins out of the way. Ok, now I understand that this is a very. . . odd chapter and like all of my stories It has no definite ending or anything like that so sorry.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Imaginable ~^.^~


	6. Not everyone's colour

**Disclaimer**: I only own the story line, not the characters, location or world. Thankyou.

* * *

"Speaking"

'thought'

_telepathy_

* * *

**Chapter 6** - Pink is NOT everyone's colour

When James Potter woke up he was not prepared for what he came into contact with. There are many ways to describe what had happened to him, many ways to portray the exact symptoms for it all, many ways to depict the world he had stumbled upon. I'll use one.

Pink.

"Sirius, is this a dream?" when there was no apparent response he raised his voice "SIRIUS!" still no response "SIRIUS OUR ROOM IS PINK!" immediate response.

"YOU WHAT!?!?" slowly the hysterics died down, leaving two boys each sitting on their separate beds (A/N: Separate, get that? We'll say that they're very separate and there is no chance one of them will 'accidentally' climb into the others bed, I am not a slasher, I do not sail those ships. Sorry to those of you who do), suddenly Sirius stood up.

"I know who did this" James sighed and nodded.

"Evans" he said it so flatly that Sirius almost winced. Almost.

"Evans" he agreed. Then smiled. "We will get them back, we HAVE to get them back"

"We can kill them"

"No, not a good idea"

"I need some chocolate" he jumped up from his bed and went over to the draws that held his chocolate. He grinned at Sirius.

"God I love chocolate" Sirius nodded in agreement. Unfortunately when he went to open the draw, he couldn't. Sirius shook his head, pulled out his wand and rolled his eyes at James.

"Alohamora (sp?)" the lock clicked into place and both Sirius and James sighed happily. But, when they opened the draw. . .

"EVANS!"

"GEHLDER!"

* * *

Both of the aforementioned girls were rolling around on the floor in laughter, neither being able to stop, and hardly able to gasp air. Slowly both of them calmed down, occasionally going into giggling fits.

"The fruits of our labour" it was simple. And yet effective. Once more they both burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop it! My tummies hurting!" both of them, still grinning manically got up with a sigh.

"Baggs the shower!"

"Fine!"

After they had both had a shower, got dressed, and were ready to go down to breakfast, two shouts vibrated through the air. They looked at each other, confirming the plan of action.

"RUN!"

* * *

_Help me!_ Lily stopped.

"Hey, Amy, did you hear that?" Amy turned to look at her friend curiously, obviously considering wether or not Lily was pulling her leg. She decided on the negative, Lily was deadly serious.

"Hear what Lils? Are you ok? I mea - " Lily shook her head, but still looked a bit confused. She shrugged and turned around to face the way they had just come.

"Probably some failed spell those idiots put on me, to make me think I'm hearing voices or something! Ha! Losers, we'll get them back!" Amy grinned, it was a plausible explanation.

_Save me_! Lily gasped.

Amy frowned.

"You sure Lils?"

"No, right now I'm about as sure as a leaf"

_Free me!_ Lily ran.

"LILY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

* * *

He opened his eyes. Red. Wha. . .? His mother. She was dead. But. . . Why wasn't he? Suddenly he realised. CAPTURED! He was captured. No. No. He was worse than dead.

_Help me_! Nothing. Was there anybody close? Would anybody save him?

_Save me!_ Please, please let someone hear. Please.

_Free me!_ No one. No one was near. No one. Captured. He wondered were the people magical? Or were they muggles? If they were muggles then they wouldn't know what he was. . . they'd. . . they'd. . . they'd cut him up.

_HELP!_

* * *

Lily was panting so hard that she felt as if her lungs were on fire. She coughed momentarily and paused to look around. She had no idea why she was here and no idea what had possessed her to come. She looked around frantically, remembering the stories that Amy had told her about some up-start dark lord.

She didn't see anything. What was going on?

She turned around quickly as she heard the crunch of the undergrowth, signalling that someone was coming. She took a deep breath and got her wand out, prepared to do whatever was necessary. A second later Amy came rushing out into the clearing, looking just as out of breath as Lily. She didn't see Lily and continued to rush around the clearing.

"Amy, why am I here?" Amy spun around and for a moment Lily saw fear on her face before relief flooded is and she rushed over giving her a hug to end all hugs.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU JUST SUDDENLY RAN OFF! I AM NOT HAPPY WITH YOU LILY EVANS!" Lily shrank back, but a smile was on her lips, it seemed that Amy had been really worried for her. No one else but Aurora had ever done that before.

"I heard something Aim's, It was asking for help" Amy regarded her curiously, waiting for her to continue. She obliged.

"I heard something call for help, just it was sort of in my mind, it felt really weird and I knew that I had to help it and I - " but she didn't continue, she stopped and gasped as the world began to fade in front of her eyes, it looked like water colours running down, everything she could see, feel and smell began to dissolve before her eyes.

She stumbled back, expecting the world around her to suddenly jump back into focus, and when it didn't she felt rather disconcerted. She could hear Amy shouting at her, and for a moment focused on the far away voice, before she felt herself losing grip on reality. She screamed.

* * *

His head snapped open as scream penetrated his mind, echoing around as if in a cave. He added his own voice in a plea for help, a plea for anything; a plea.

The other voice stopped abruptly and he had the instant feel of confusion radiating from the other person.

"Hello?" _'hello'_? What kind of a greeting was that?

"Hee-loo? Ees enyon owt dair?" his own voice was not up to the standards of his mother but... that didn't matter. He would learn.

"My name's Lily. Do you have a name?" a figure was slowly forming in front of him, he could feel relief flooding his body at the thought that he was no longer alone.

"Eyh arm cawwed Fariushiasarumia. Whay arr yoo cawwed?" the foggy figure was defining itself, colours had stopped swirling, movement had all but ceased, he stared at it, waiting.

"I'm Lily, just Lily" a human was appearing in front of him, with red fur and green eyes, he blinked at it. A human?

"Hee-loo Lee-Lee-chan. Awr yoo heer too sayv mee? Pwees sayv mee Lee-Lee-chan! Hellwp!" there was a pause and the mist seemed to suffocate him as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, I'll help you"

* * *

**A/N:** Drakoon Celicik (It's the name of the... thing. Sorry it was so short (shortest chappie yet) but I badly needed to finish it, as you might have guessed, I'm a bit bored with this fic at the moment. Soz.

Im. ********


End file.
